Rules and Information
First and Foremost--The Council's Word Is Law. Do not argue. General Members are granted power at leadership's discretion; however, none but the royal family can be said to be in a place of permanent power. This means that should any designated section leader (Prefect, City leader etc) act repeatedly out of order, they will be removed and replaced. The ONLY way a Major Clan leader can be removed is by vote, there will be no death matches or fights for power. Homophobic/transphobic comments or behavior (constant misgendering, abuse due to sexuality, etc) will NOT be tolerated and will result in an immediate ban. Please DO NOT bother the Council about promotion--those deserving will be called upon. If you are new, do not assume your rank in another land will be considered. The only infallible power here rests with the Council. New members will undertake a one week trial, to gauge their activity level and how well they fit in. Entrances will be 2 lines minimum--no maximum, but please keep it appropriate to time of day (no novels in the morning, etc). If your entrance is too short, you will not be acknowledged. All races and powers are welcome, but please no godmodding or metagaming or you will be booted, and in some cases may be banned. Setting The year is (current year)+1000. At this time, 3017. While technology is very advanced, several medieval values are held fast to, not least the system of nobility. It is an age of peace for the Empire, with the Ash Wars now past. Ilara is rebuilding, returning to its former state of glory as it moves on under its new government. The Clans The Council is made up of five Major Clans, whose duty it is to maintain order in the Empire. New members are not required to join one of these clans, but in many cases will report to their various members. Also listed here are subclans who assist the Major Clans in their duties. Soturi The Soturi, represented by the Phoenix, are the diplomatic and religious arm of the Empire, often seen as its public face to other realms. Futoxyn The Futoxyn, represented by the two-headed stag, are responsible for agriculture and medicine. The Futoxyn, led by Toshio, are the leading family on Gaia. Invictus Clan Invictus, represented by the goat, is responsible for blacksmithing and weapons manufacture. Kaltesturm The Kaltesturm, represented by the Eiswolf, are responsible for furnishing the Empire's military ground forces. Gremory Clan Gremory is responsible for the Empire's sea, air and space forces. Nytemyre Clan Nytemyre, represented by the crescent moon, is responsible for the protection of the Royal Family, as well as general security in large cities. Kiyoshi Clan Kiyoshi, represented by the Kitsune, is responsible for research used to aid in the defense of the Empire. Senyx Clan Senyx, represented by...whatever the fuck it is...is responsible for intelligence within the Empire. Hoshi Clan Hoshi is responsible for diplomatic missions in attempt to spread trust and religion, and also collecting intelligence on potential allies. Citizen Identification Code A Citizen ID code is issued to all Empire residents. This code is alphanumeric; 6 digits, with a two-letter prefix indicating a citizen's planet of origin. TR-995-818, for example, is a Terran ID code. These codes have multiple uses, from starting cleared vehicles and unlocking doors to managing finances. Security Clearances As transparent as we try to be in meetings and such, there are certain times when compartmentalisation of information is key to the well-being of the group. Clearance levels are listed below. MK/SCI (Master Key/Sensitive Compartmentalised Information) This clearance is reserved for the five members of the Major Council. Grants access to all Empire-controlled facilities and all information therein. TS/DV (Top Secret/Detailed Vetting) Clearance level granted to those who regularly come into contact with information deemed essential to Empire integrity. Required for IIS Operatives and Senior Diplomats. Grants access to most Empire-controlled facilities and unredacted information. SV (Standard Vetting) Clearance level granted to those who deal mainly in less-sensitive information. Access granted is often dependent upon the bearer's location of employment, with certain exceptions, as well as limited redacted TS level information. Required for most mid-level government positions. CGE (Civilian Government Employee) Clearance granted to all standard government employees. Grants access to certain Empire-controlled buildings, with no TS-level information access. Required for all starting/low-level government positions. Economy Ilara's currency comes in a form known as Lunets, with one being roughly equivalent to $10 USD. These are used to pay for everything, from vehicles to homes to basic life needs. General Rules of Conduct Under this heading are rules pertaining to the Royal Family; it is, however, a good idea to read them in any case. # No incest. At all. You will be banned, we will not deal with that drama. Adoption CANNOT be used as an exception to this rule. # Do not kill other family members, regardless of your disagreement with them. Non-lethal duels may be set to settle disputes. # Respect all who come in the room. # Do not act in a way that would bring any violence on the Empire when acting in its representation. # Be respectful of others' lifestyles! Just because you don't understand something does not make it "dumb" or "weird." Category:Essential